The Power of Heritage
by Sunspot12
Summary: Harry learns what the power is that the Dark Lord knows not. There is one problem, who is the Dark Lord of the prophecy? Rated for later chapters. Will be HPGW.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: My name is not JK Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter and co. I also don't make any money from this (darn!)._

**The Power of Heritage**

Prologue

Harry was not happy. No he was beyond that, he was furious.

"Boy! I don't care what those freaks say! You will do as I say, and I will treat you how you deserve to be treated. You're a freak, and need to be treated as such! I'll show---"

Vernon never got to say what he was going to show Harry for suddenly Vernon was against the wall of his own home, about a foot off the ground, not able to speak, barely able to breath, with Harry floating right in front of his face.

"I will not take this from you, Vernon. I am not a freak. You're the freak for treating a child like a slave. You're the freak for beating a child like a punching bag. You're the freak for your prejudiced views and talking about things you know nothing about. I only came here because it was the last request of a man who was like a grandfather to me. I will be here until my birthday, and then I will be gone. Until then, you will either respect me or leave me alone. Is that understood?" Harry started off yelling, but ended in a deadly whisper. One that had all three Dursley's shaking and knowing they had better agree.

Vernon nodded his head quickly and was dropped from his position and landed with a thump that brought him to his knees. Harry calmly floated to the ground, grabbed his trunk and thumped up the stairs to his room, making as much noise as possible. He dragged the trunk into his room turned to the door to close it when it slammed shut, shaking the entire house, without his ever touching it.

Harry stood for a moment staring at the door. "How the hell did I do that?"

_Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, I do want honest opinions, but please be nice!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Oops?

It has been three days since Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, had returned to the Dursley's at number 4 Privet Drive for the last time. Three days since he had threatened his so called family and managed to do some amazing magic. Three days since he had seen the outside of his room and food.

FLASHBACK

After Harry had gone into his room it had taken ten minutes for the Dursley's to move from their shocked positions downstairs. Petunia headed into the kitchen to start making dinner with Dudley following, hoping he would get a nice large snack. Vernon, while still standing in the front hall near the door, was the first to realize what his darling nephew had said. He knew that it was that Dumbledore's fault, well decision really, that Harry had to stay with them. So for Harry to have only returned due to a last request…Dumbledore must be dead! So, being the man in charge, Vernon stormed upstairs, locked the door to the smallest bedroom, forgetting the magic that had been done.

"Boy! You are not to come out of this room. Ever! I know that freaky headmaster of yours is dead! No one can save you now! You can rot in there for all I care. You are getting nothing from us ever again, especially after that display! You need to learn to respect your betters. If I here one peep from you or your bloody owl, I'll kill you myself. Understand me Boy!" Uncle Vernon screamed at Harry through the door. Now if anyone had any doubts that he would carry out his threat all you had to do was look in his eyes. A maniacal, murderous gleam showed that he would do as he said.

Harry stood in his room in shock. After what had transpired downstairs his uncle still treated him this way. Not that Harry knew how he did what he did, but still. Harry wasn't the only one in shock. Aunt Petunia was horrified, for she had seen the look in her husband's eyes and knew that something bad was going to happen. Dudley was too stoned and hungry to care what was happening to the freak.

As Vernon went back downstairs to watch some television he knew all he had to do was wait, and he'd get the chance to rid the world of another worthless freak.

END FLASHBACK

Harry knew that his uncle was just waiting for an excuse so he sent his owl, Hedwig, to the Weasley's with a note saying what was happening. However, that had been three days ago, and he was still here. He couldn't understand why no one had at least sent him a letter to see if he was all right or to double check on what was happening. He was still under the provision of having to write a letter every three days to Moony. Today was the third day, so he hoped when Moony doesn't receive his letter, he'll come check on him.

Harry was lying on his bed in his very bare room. The only things in the room were the bed with it's thin covers, his trunk with his school stuff, and himself. Everything else had been taken out by Vernon before Harry had come back from school. "Merlin, I'm hungry. I know that I used to be able to go days without eating here before, but I guess I got used to regular meals at school. But man, I have never felt this hungry before, not even after that time I didn't get to eat for two weeks after Dudley said I crashed his bike, when he had actually taken a baseball bat to it in a fit. Oh great and now I'm talking to myself. Well, it's not like there is anyone else to talk to I suppose. AARRGGGHHH!" Harry had been laying on his bed in his very bare room talking to himself when a sharp pain went through his stomach. This would not have been unusual, for he was _very _hungry, therefore he should have hunger cramps. But it wasn't hunger cramps. Uncle Vernon had been outside Harry's door listening for a sound, an excuse, and Harry had given it to him. Vernon very quietly had unlocked the door and entered the room while Harry was preoccupied with hunger and talking to himself. The sharp pain Harry felt, was the nine inch butcher knife Vernon had stabbed into his nephew.

"Finally, you freak. You'll die just like your worthless freak parents did!" Vernon laughed as he stabbed his nephew again in the stomach. Then ripping the blade out in a manner to cause as much damage as possible, wiped the bladed clean on the bed that was quickly becoming stained with the blood pouring from Harry's wounds. "Wouldn't want freak blood everywhere now would we?" Vernon calmly stated and left the room, humming, and locked the door behind him. Harry could only stare in horror at his uncle, then the door as it locked, then the blood that came gushing out of him. His vision began to fade, black spots moving in and out, and all he could think of was where were the Weasley's. He had told Ron what was happening, so why did they leave him here? Then he looked at the blood again, and thought _Wow I didn't know I had that much blood,_ and, _I thought blood was supposed to be brighter. _

Harry's vision went dark, and the-boy-who-lived, passed into unconsciousness. He was dying.

During all this at the Burrow

Ron Weasley had gotten Harry's owl and the letter. However, Hedwig had arrived right at dinner time, and Ron, being Ron, had only untied the letter from her leg before going downstairs to eat. When he came back upstairs to his very orange bedroom he remembered the letter.

"I wonder what Harry wants? Maybe he wants to come here earlier, oh well. He will just have to wait until his birthday. That should be enough punishment for breaking up with Ginny, and give me enough time to ask Hermione out. This way he can't step in and ruin my chances. I mean, yes, he's the great chosen one, but if she says yes to me, then I'll have one up on Harry." Ron ranted to himself pacing his room holding the letter. Finally, he opened it.

_Ron._

_I need help. Vernon has locked me in my room, told me I'll be getting no food, and has threatened to kill me. Please send someone to help me. I know he means it this time. I sent Hedwig to stay with you. Please keep her safe. Please send someone soon, Vernon is just waiting for an excuse. HELP!_

_Harry_

Ron read the letter disbelievingly. "Honestly, does he think I'm an idiot? He just wants to leave sooner and wants everyone to drop everything for the great boy-who-lived! Well, he can wait until his birthday. I know that the situation isn't as dire as he says because that's his family and while they don't like him, especially his uncle, they wouldn't kill him. He probably won't even send his letter to Lupin in three days, and when he goes to investigate, they will find out what a phony he is. Yeah, he'll get what's coming to him and Hermione will see what a loser he is. She will probably even congratulate me on not jumping to conclusions and realizing the truth. Yeah, it's a good thing she's coming here tomorrow. I get to see her and start making my moves."

Ron decided not to tell anybody about what Harry had written. Just saying that Harry wanted to make his last stay at the Dursley's as pleasant as possible for all parties by asking Ron to look after his owl. He went to bed believing that his best mate was fine and began to dream of Hermione and how she'll praise him for seeing the truth.

Three days later Ron was sitting in the living room near the fireplace with his sister playing chess, with Hermione looking on nearby. Ron was trying to impress her with his knowledge of the game.

"Hey Ron?" Hermione started, Ron looked up at her. "Have you heard from Harry? I saw Hedwig here, and was wondering how he was doing with everything." Hermione looked worried and Ginny looked to Ron as well, wanting to know the answer.

"Oh he's fine. He sent Hedwig here to keep here away from the Dursley's. Something about wanted a pleasant break for everyone." Ron stated darting his eyes around, not looking at either girl in the eyes, knowing they would see the lie.

"You're lying, Ron. I can tell. What did he really say?" Ginny asked, clearly getting upset.

"Look, he wanted to come here earlier, but I don't think that's such a good idea. He has his promise to Dumbledore to stay there, and I thought you, Ginny, would appreciate the time away from him. Besides, I'm sure he's fine, he can exaggerate sometimes, and I know he's fine." Ron knew he had said too much.

"What do you mean you're sure he's fine? What did he exaggerate? What exactly did the letter say?" Hermione yelled.

Ginny started to join in yelling, "Where's the let…" Suddenly the fireplace glowed green and Remus Lupin's head was floating in the fire, interrupting them. The three teens turned to look at their former professor.

"Has anybody heard from Harry? I haven't received his letter yet, and I'm hoping he wrote one of you." Remus asked.

Hermione and Ginny, and following their lead, Remus, turned to look at Ron, who began to pale and said, "Oops?"


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: My name is not JK Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter and co. I also don't make any money from this (darn!)._

_Author's Note: I know I forgot to put a disclaimer on ch. 1. SORRY! Also, just so you know, I will try to keep updating at least every two weeks, probably sooner, this way I have a deadline. Also, thanks to SykoElf for proofreading! Well, enough about me, on with the show!_

Chapter 2 Oh Dear!

"What do you mean oops? How could you be so stupid? If I were seventeen, you would be hexed so badly, I swear, I…" While Ginny ranted on about how could she be related to such an ignorant asshole, Hermione had remembered she was of age and summoned the letter.

Standing close to Remus, she started to read the letter aloud, catching the notice of the two redheads in the room.

_Ron_

_I need help. Vernon has locked me in my room, told me I'll be getting no food, and has threatened to kill me. Please send someone to help me. I know he means it this time. I sent Hedwig to stay with you. Please keep her safe. Please send someone soon, Vernon is just waiting for an excuse. HELP!_

_Harry_

"Oh, Ronald, how could you? Did you honestly think he was making it up? Did you at least check with your parents? No, of course not. You just decided to leave your best mate to DIE!" Hermione screamed at Ron.

"Hermione! Right now we need to get to Harry. Yell at Ron later. I'm sure he already regrets what he has done. Now, I'm going to floo to Mrs. Figgs. Hermione I need you to floo Professor McGonagall and inform her of what is happening. Make sure to tell her to have Madame Pomphrey ready just in case. Ginny, floo your parents. There at headquarters right now. Ron, come through the floo to my place, you're coming with me to get Harry." Remus rattled of instructions to the three teenagers.

He started to pull back when Ginny asked, "Why does he get to go with you? Hasn't he done enough?" She was quite perturbed.

"He's the only one of you who has been to Privet Drive before plus I might need his help with Harry. Now let's go." Remus answered and disappeared from the fireplace.

"Right, ummm. Bye" And with that Ron disappeared into the fireplace leaving the two furious girls behind.

"Well, that bloody git! Right, well. Let me floo Professor McGonagall. Maybe she'll let us wait at Hogwarts for Harry, since that's probably where Professor Lupin will bring him." Hermione said to Ginny while grabbing a pillow to put under her knees from the nearby couch. After all, kneeling on the floor to talk in the fireplace was murder on the knees.

"Hogwarts' Headmistress's Office!" Hermione called into the fire after tossing in a handful of floo powder. She put her head into the now green fire. After the spinning feeling had ended she found herself looking into what had been Professor Dumbledore's office. The layout of furniture was the same, however all the silver instruments were gone, replaced with other knickknacks. Seated at the desk, was Headmistress McGonagall.

"Miss Granger! What's wrong?" The new headmistress looked shocked to see one of her favorite students' head floating in her fireplace.

"Headmistress! Something's wrong at Harry's. He didn't send Professor Lupin his three day note, so when the professor asked we found out that Ron had received a letter from him the first day of holiday. However, like a git! Sorry headmistress, he never told anyone what it really said, just said Harry was fine. But the letter was a plea for help! His uncle had locked him in his room and threatened to kill him! Professor Lupin took Ron and they're going to check at Privet Drive now. He said to make sure Madame Pomphrey was ready just in case something did happen." Hermione ranted with barely taking a breath. In her eyes, McGonagall could see Hermione's annoyance at Ron Weasley and her concern for Harry Potter.

"Alright, thank you for informing me. I will tell Madame Pomphrey to expect Mr. Potter soon."

McGonagall had stood from her desk and was heading toward the door when Hermione interrupted with, "Please, Professor! Couldn't Ginny and I come and wait at Hogwarts for Harry. We need to know he's alright and I'm sure he'll want to see us." Hermione was pleading, but she didn't care.

Headmistress McGonagall looked very stern, but she considered it. With a _very_ stern/strict look she answered with, "Alright Miss Granger. Miss Weasley and yourself may come here to wait. You must, however, stay out of the way until Madame Pomphrey or myself say so. Understood?"

"Perfectly, Headmistress! Thank you. Ginny just has to tell her parents, and then we'll come through." Hermione was relieved.

"Fine. When you arrive you are to report directly to the hospital wing." With that the headmistress left the office and Hermione ended the floo call.

Hermione pulled back from the fire and stood. "The Headmistress said we can wait at school. Call your parents and then we'll head on over." She said to Ginny while heading moving back from the fireplace and Ginny stepped up to it and kneeled.

Ginny flooed Grimmauld Place and talked to her parents quickly. They decided to finish what they were doing for the Order, and then they would join the girls at Hogwarts later.

When Ginny was done with the call, she stood and put the pillow back on the couch with a toss. With that done the two girls grabbed a handful of floo powder each and one after another flooed to their school, bringing only themselves and the letter Harry had written to Ron. When they arrived, they headed directly to the hospital wing, hoping Harry was already there and fine.

Meanwhile at Privet Drive

Ron Weasley had flooed to his former professor's home and then on to Mrs. Figg's totally on autopilot. He was thinking about what he had done. He knew he had messed up, again. Ron had a difficult time with jealousy, and he knew it. Recently he had been able to put up with it, not let it control him. Somehow, it always came out when it came to Harry. Harry who was his best mate. Harry was supposed to be able to depend on him! Ron knew he had to do something. He had screwed up royally. Well, he was going to fix it. He vowed to himself, even if Harry never forgave him, he would be there for him until the day he died. He glowed briefly when his magic accepted his oath.

Remus Lupin had been watching Ron out of the corner of his eye on the walk to number four. He knew all Weasleys had temper difficulties and Ron was the worse thanks to his jealousy problems. Remus knew that the problem had finally fully hit Ron, now he would finally grow up.

The two men had finally reached their destination, Number Four, Privet Drive.

"Ron, I'm going to spell the door open. I want you to cover me. Stun the uncle and cousin. Leave the aunt unless she puts up a fight. We're heading directly to Harry's room; he's leaving with us even if he isn't hurt. Understood?" Remus rattled off instructions, with Ron listening intently.

"I understand, Professor. Harry's room is the smallest one. It'll have all the locks on the outside." Ron answered solemnly.

"Right. Let's go"

With that they stepped up to the door, which Remus then blasted open. Ron followed Remus into the house and spotting the two Dursley men on the stairs, quickly shot off two stunning spells, causing them to fall down the stairs and stop a few feet away. Remus walked around the stunned males and stopped directly in front of the stairs, sniffing.

Ron seeing Remus stop, asked, "What's wrong?"

"Blood. I smell a lot of blood." Was the answer he received right before Remus ran upstairs with a howl, reminding Ron he was a werewolf.

"Bloody hell!" Ron followed Remus up the stairs to see the werewolf standing before Harry's aunt, who, it seemed, had been trying to undo all the locks outside her nephew's room.

"Good, you're here! Please help him! I think Vernon's finally lost it! I've been trying to get in but…" Petunia seemed to cry with relief at seeing the two wizards. Though she may have been crying due to the bruises on her face and neck, caused by her husband when she tried to get into her nephew's room.

"Move." With that, Remus Lupin blasted open the door and paled when he saw inside the room.

"Stay here." Ron said to Petunia, and headed into the room, following Remus. He paled dramatically when he saw his best mate.

Harry Potter was not in good condition. He was unconscious, pale, had shallow breathing, and was covered in his own blood.

From the doorway the two wizards heard, "Oh my God! Vernon was just in here five minutes ago. When he came out and was out of site I tried to get in but he came back. He had just started to beat me when you arrived. Oh no!" Petunia had never taken her eyes off of Harry. She ran to her nephew when she noticed he wasn't breathing any more. She pulled out a ten inch wooden stick and started rattling off spells to the amazement of Ron. Remus just came closer and joined in.

"None of these spells are working, Remus! Let me try muggle CPR." So Petunia began compressing on Harry's chest and blowing air into his mouth. Ron noticed that neither adult had tried to stop the flow of blood so he took off his own shirt and stepped up to the bed, putting the cloth over Harry's wound. He put pressure on it, just like Hermione had taught him. He had to remember to thank her later.

"Ron, you know how to apparate right. I'm going to need your help." Remus began. "We're going to group apparate. This will actually be a bit easier than side along apparating. Both of us are going to direct the group to outside Hogwarts' gates. Petunia can help power us, so the only one who will drag us down a bit will be Harry. This will be tough on him, but time is of the essence here." He told Ron. Turning to Petunia, who was still doing CPR, he said, "Pet, we're going to have to apparate. Lend Ron and I you energy, but keep up the CPR."

With that he reached out to touch Petunia's shoulder and Ron's shoulder, so that all four of them were touching. "Ready Ron?" At Ron's nod he counted down from three to one. A loud POP! was heard and the group was gone.

In the Hogwarts' Infirmary

Madame Pomphrey was running around gathering supplies for her incoming patient. Headmistress McGonagall was setting the supplies by the bed nearest the doors, when they banged open with a group of four running in.

Remus Lupin was carrying a very pale and bloody Harry Potter with a shirtless Ron Weasley and bruised Petunia Dursley following. Both were covered in Harry's blood.

When Remus placed Harry on the nearest bed Petunia came up and began CPR again, hoping to keep her nephew alive.

Hearing all the commotion, Madame Pomphrey came out of the storage closet and saw the four bloody people. With a deep breath she ran to the bed and began her job, healing. With the exception of Petunia who was told to stay to help, the rest backed off. They still heard Poppy's quiet exclamation when she saw the extent of Harry's wounds however.

"Oh dear!"


End file.
